Heaven Butterfly
by Yuyu'L'Ayu
Summary: Poudlard n'a jamais existé.Harry ne se souviens plus de rien, ni de ses amis et même la relation qu'il avait bâtit avec Dray.Devra til tout recommencer même s'il ne reconnait plus personne? Vie des héros dans un monde sans Poudlard
1. Disclaimer

**_Titre :_** Heaven Butterfly ( Version Française XD : Le Papillon du Ciel )

**_Auteur_** : Yuyu'L'Ayu ( Si c'est trop compliqué…. Yuyu XD )

**_Genre_** : Drama/Humour/Aventure/Lemon/Yaoi ( Vilà… Wiwi, toute c'est catégories en même temps! )

**_Disclaimer_** : Personnage de J.K.Rowling malheureusement ( J'pourrais bien essayer de lui piqué MWUAHAHAHAHAHAH ! ) Bref, c'est juste moi qui a le droit d'auteur sur le contexte !

**_Résumer_** : Quand Harry se réveille dans un appartement, son appartement et qu'il ne se rappelle plus d'où il vient et ce qu'il fait dans cette vie, qu'il ne se rappelle plus de Poudlard et de la magie qui n'existe plus désormais... Qu'advient-il du grand héros Potter quand il a oublié qui sont ses amis et surtout qu'était sa relation avec le célèbre et froid Malefoy ? Fic qui se passe dans un monde réel, un monde si Poudlard n'aurait jamais existé et la magie non plus. Retrouvez vos fameux héros dans une vie commune et normal… Attention, pour ceux qui aiment pas l'amour entre Ryry et Dray ne venez pas vous pointé ici ! XD MDR

**_Note_** : Je l'ai faite pour vous! C'est ma première sur HP en fait et avec un lemon, donc j'espère que vous serez pas trop cruelle et que vous allez aimé. Pour ceux qui verrait beaucoup de faute… Si si, je ne suis pas parfait et j'en fait plein ! C'est effroyable! Mais je n'ai pas encore de bêta, voilà le problème! Touka. Kikou tout l'monde et merci de passé voir ma fic


	2. Chapitre 1 : Ce n'est pas ma journée !

**Heaven Butterfly**

_Book :_ **Harry Potter**

_Writen by_ **Yuyu'L'Ayu**

**_Dinosaure ? _Non **_Peace Bury ? _**Non **_Le Parrain ? _**Non **_Pocahontas _**Sûrement PAS ! **_Pokémon ? _**Jamais dans mes intentions… **_Fic toute simplette ? _**Oui oui, avec de l'humour, de l'amour, de l'amitié et des petites aventures !**

_**Chapitre 1**_

_« Un-deux-trois ! Un-deux-trois ! Un-deux-trois-quatre !_

Le petit garçon laissait ses cheveux d'ébène s'entremêler à une légère brise printanière, les yeux semi-clos, on ne pouvait y apercevoir une couleur, mais on y laissait une simple déduction d'émeraude. Il avait les bras bien droits dans les airs et tournoya en cercle dans le champ de blé, d'où son agitation enfantine n'était que prématurée. Ses petits rires parvinrent à cerner l'horizon, tendrement ses chiffres parvinrent aux oreilles de ses aînés qui ceux-ci ne purent que sourire face à ce petit garçon.

_« Papa… Maman… Regardez !_

Le « bambin » accourut à quelques mètres plus loin dans le champ, sautillant à chaque morceau de blé qui s'écroulait derrière son passage, effleurant de ses doigts chaque tige qui lui serrait d'un étroit passage et se permit un regard risqué vers le soleil. Il était heureux, en ce matin où la matinée n'était que des plus chaleureuse et où ses parents étaient près de lui, l'aimant. Tandis que lui, il s'efforçait de démontrer sa « grande » rapidité à ceux-ci en se trémoussant de gauche à droite perler de ses petits rires choyer.

_« Je suis rapide ! Tout aussi rapide que la lumière. _S'écria-t-il en tournoyant de nouveau sur lui-même, entouré d'une dizaine de fleur jaunâtre.

_« Et tu t'envoleras aussi mélancolique que le vent !_

Ses deux parents lâchèrent quelques petits rires et s'approchaient petit à petit de lui. Alors que lui ne comprenait pas ce que son père avait essayer de dire ou ce que ce mot « Mélancolique » signifiait. Il n'en perdrait pas une miette lorsqu'ils seraient à ses côtés ! À peine eut-il redoublé de vigilance vers le paysage, qu'il s'écroula dans le champ, laissant derrière lui des hurlements d'effrois.

_« Harry ! Harry !_

Sa mère ne put s'empêcher de laisser cette sorte d'aboiement intervenir, des cris qui venait de sa gorge et qui s'enfonçait dans les montagnes en y retombant sous un affreux écho légèrement ambigu. Quelques choses qui résonna autour d'eux, puis, elle trouva son petit Harry… Recroqueviller sur lui-même, les quelques brindilles de blé qui l'entourait avaient du être arraché au moment où il essayait de s'agripper et son visage caché réprimait le silence. Le jeune Harry se retourna soudainement et esclaffa de rire sans jamais cesser de rire, rire et rire. Le petit garçon se releva de peut, assis pour ainsi être à une certaine hauteur de ses parents qui eux étaient à genoux. Il stoppa ses rires dans un bref soupir, le pauvre, il avait un de c'est mal de ventre.

_« Chéri, tu nous as fait une peur bleue._ Répondit sa mère en replaçant délicatement les lunettes de son fils.

_« C'était drôle de voir ton visage maman._

_« C'est vrai Lily, tu vois bien que Harry veuille s'amuser à voir ta petite tête rousse en plein affolement._

La sorcière rousse se tourna brusquement vers son conjoint, levant un sourcil au-dessus d'un regard noir, mais qui ne fit qu'amuser son interlocuteur. Qui, celui-ci protesta contre sa femme d'un air moqueur.

_« Ta merveilleuse petite tête rousse alors ?_

Harry gloussa à cet instant sous les paroles de son père James, tous d'eux qui se moquaient cruellement de leur perle rousse, sans autant délaisser quelques moqueries. Lily soupira en roulant les yeux vers son jeune Harry et mesquinement, elle poussa James sur le sol alors qu'Harry s'était jeté dans les bras de sa mère et s'amusait avec les cheveux d'ambre de sa maternelle.

_« James chéri, tu ne devrais pas te moquer d'un Evans._ Répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux aînées et leur petit se levèrent au même moment, toujours un Harry éblouit par le soleil dans les bras, Lily livra un vrai duo à son amoureux tandis que celui-ci croisa les bras contre son thorax et s'approcha d'elle.

_« ET pourquoi je ne pourrais pas me moquer de toi ? Ce n'est qu'un petit plaisir que moi et Harry se permettons._

À ces mots, le sorcier aux cheveux d'ébène se retourna vers son père et en fit le plus grand des sourires délaisser par une vague de vent à ses cheveux.

_« Parce que je suis plus intelligente que toi ? _Répondit Lily avec défis, sans toujours perdre son sourire.

_« Tu crois peut-être ? Alors qui a inventer la potion rappelle-tout ?_

_« Sûrement pas toi._

_« Et qui a…_

_« N'essaie même pas mon chéri._

James semblait abattu, mais plutôt offusquer que sa femme est toutes les raisons possibles pour le faire taire. Chose qu'il n'aimait pas, se chamailler avec Lily puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu le dernier mot et ne l'aurait sans doute pas.

_« Papa ! Tu n'as qu'à retourner à Poudlard et montrer à maman ce que tu sais faire. _Demanda le jeune Harry, fière de sa réponse par ce silence glauque.

_« Non._

_« Pourquoi ? _Renchérit son fils.

_« J'ai dit non._

_« Mais…_

_« LÀ FERME ! POUDLARD N'EXISTE PLUS SALETÉ DE MOME!_

Le petit Harry ne sentait plus son corps, il était recouvert de tremblements et de spasme, il ne reconnaissait plus sa peau tout simplement et les mains de sa mère en étaient devenues froides, à dire même glacial. Étrangement, le vent avait cesser de souffler ses cheveux et ceux-ci retombaient sur son front dans une chute noir, alors que ses yeux émeraude laissaient filé de petite perle à ses joues. Le gamin ravala sa salive et par-dessus ses lunettes, on y voyait des yeux émeraude gonfler par la tristesse, mais James n'en fit guère attention. Il continuait ses hurlements envers l'enfant, son enfant dont il se fichait carrément.

Même si Harry s'accrochait plus férocement à sa mère, celle-ci avait détourner les yeux vers le paysage en ignorant son fils à son tour, le laissant en sanglot par les hurlements de plus en plus froid et morbide que sortait James. Soudain la terre se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds, un tremblement qui vint tirer une certaine douleur au petit Harry et tomba à nouveau dans le champ. Essayant de se relever, il n'y parvint pas par l'affreuse douleur de son dos, soit il était paralysé.

_« Maman ! Papa ! Maman ! Papa ! Je suis blessé… S'il vous plais.._

Mais ceux-ci ne lui adressa aucun regard, mis à part celui de son père qui n'était plus lui-même ; Un regard noir, perler comme la noirceur des abysses, de longues veines blanches qui formait à priori la façade de sa peau et le tout se terminait sous de longue canine tranchante.

_« Papa ! Regarde… Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

_« LA FERME ! FERME TA SALE PETITE GUEULE…_

Apeurer, le jeune Harry se recula le plus loin possible de son paternelle prenant conscience qu'il souriait mesquinement en y laissant passé une langue serpenté. Ce qui fut un soubresaut qui parcourut tout le corps du gamin, encore plus effrayé. Chaques pas que son père faisant, Harry reculait maladroitement dans le champ en hurlant le nom de sa mère et lorsque Lily se décida enfin de le regarder, elle avait changer…

_« Arrêter ! Maman, papa ! … C'est Harry… c'est moi.._

_« Non. Tu n'es pas notre Harry, nous n'avons jamais eu d'enfant. Tu es…_

_« La faute, la sentence, la honte de notre DÉCÈS ! Toi et la magie, toi et Poudlard n'exister plus. Vous n'avez jamais exister…_

James fit craquer légèrement les os de sa main où apparaissait peu à peu des ongles pointus et border de sang, James et Lily se dirigèrent vers leur proie, leur fils…

_- -_

_« NON ! Lâchez-moi ! Arrêter !_

Un vacarme lourd retentit soudainement, laissant le silence retrouver son emplacement après c'est quelques gémissements. La tête engourdie, les membres endolories, les yeux qui picotaient, la gorge sèche et les frissons qui parcouraient sa nuque le réveilla. Harry entrouvrit à peine un œil pour s'apercevoir qu'il était dans une chambre, sa chambre. Le jeune homme se redressa lentement après avoir remarquer qu'il était par terre et s'assied sur le sol en recroquevillant ses jambes vers lui. Prise d'une douleur à nouveau au crâne, il s'étampa la main sur sa tête d'un coup sec, espérant que la douleur se dissipe lentement, ce qui eu bon effet. Harry se frotta les yeux et fixa les « environs » ;

_« Un lit, une table de chevet, un bureau, une chaise, un fauteuil, des vêtements éparpillés partout sur le sol, un garde-robe et une porte… Voilà tout ce qui a de normal. _Chuchota-t-il à lui-même sans grand étonnement.

À vrai dire, il était parfaitement heureux de voir une chambre totalement des plus normal, surtout avec tout l'espace qui lui restait à se faufiler de gauche à droite, il se demandait bien comment il avait réussi à se payé un tel endroit. Mais il n'avait pas encore vu les autres pièces, il ne devrait peut-être pas se réjouir si rapidement songea-t-il. Abaissant les yeux vers lui, il pu en déduire…

_« Un pyjama… Ce n'était donc qu'un satané cauchemar._

Le brunet était simplement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama bleu pâle un peu parsemer de rayure qui s'arrêtait juste en bas de ses reins. Il aurait cru être dans de la laine, quelque chose d'assez confortable du moins. Nue pied, tandis que son torse et ses bras étaient dénudé à leur tour et Harry voyait que sa peau était un ne peu plus bronzée qu'à son habitude. Chose qu'il appréciait bien, il n'aurait plus la peau aussi laiteuse qu'à son jeune âge. Puis, les formes de son ventre se faisaient non seulement sentir, mais plutôt voir. Ne ressemblant plus à un mince gringalet, le brunet se réjouissait d'avantage de son corps qui avait bien mûri tout comme lui. Après avoir vaguement regarder son corps et les objets qui se trouvaient dans la chambre, Harry se releva lentement et marcha en direction du couloir, visitant chaques pièces puisqu'il ne semblait plus se rappeler de SA maison.

_« C'est très chaleureux ici_._ J'ai peut-être gagné de l'argent ou on a seulement remarquer que je suis un grand héros ! _Se moqua-t-il.

Le jeune homme poussa les rideaux de la salle de bain brusquement, regardant la douche en profondeur comme si cet endroit était quelque chose de vital pour lui. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour saisir une serviette encore fraîche, au sol, il sursauta maladroitement en se cognant contre le rebord du comptoir du lavabo.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est que sa ?_

Harry attrapa le sous-vêtement par terre et reconnu à l'instant celui d'une femme ; Un peu rouge vif, décolleté et légèrement transparent. Celui-ci le lança loin dans le couloir et referma brusquement le rideau et fit quelques pas à la sortie de la salle de bain, regardant quelques fois derrière lui comme si ce vêtement allait se jeter sauvagement sur lui.

_« Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Qu'est-ce que sa fait chez moi sa ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi c'est ici et qu'est-ce qui s'aurais passé._

Un peu désorienté par ses nombreuses pensées, s'ouate, des plus perverses au plus morbide, il décida de faire un passage vers la cuisine et y trouvait un petit quelques choses de rafraîchissant. Avançant sur la pointe des pieds, Harry se rapprocha du mur et leva la tête vers le coin : Il n'y avait personne.

_« Fiou ! Moi qui pensais trouver une détraquer sur mon divan. _Se dit-il en regardant les meubles bleus foncés du salon.

Harry se décontracta et commença à faire des pas plus rapide et plus soulagé vers la cuisine, passant au côté du comptoir de marbre, un regard ahuri devant une telle qualité et il ouvrit la porte du frigo. Cherchant des yeux un produit qui aurait effet de le réveillé en ce matin, quelque chose de liquide et opaque, quelque chose de rafraîchissant pour sa gorge… Il s'empara de la boîte de lait.

_« Pourquoi est-ce que je fais toujours le même rêve ? Je ne peux pas rêver de petit papillon bleu et de petit cochon rose pour une fois !_

Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents alors qu'il reprit une vague gorger de la boîte de lait, ne prenant même pas la délicatesse de se servir en un verre. Plus Harry repensait à ses fameux rêves, plus il se disait maudit par ce monde sans anachronisme. Il était un bambin, dans un énorme champ avec ses deux parents, ceux qui avaient disparut depuis longtemps… Mais le visage de son père, ses paroles froides et douloureuses… Il en passait des centaines de mots, ne voulant plus se rappeler de ce qu'il vivait dans ses rêves. Harry frissonna. Le jeune brunet se redressa subitement et secoua brusquement la tête.

_« Pas question que je retombe là-dedans encore une fois ! C'est déjà trop de faire le même chaque soir, je ne vais pas commencer à me traumatisé moi-même !_

Il laissa passé un faible soupir entre ses lèvres en regardant sa maison ou plutôt son appartement… Il était grandiose. Des meubles de bois franc, l'hyper classe ! Des meubles moelleux et bien confortables pour y passé des centaines d'heures sans s'y détacher. Des murs bien solides et sans restriction, bien peinturé et non vide… Un sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme s'avança vers le couloir qui menait vers sa chambre, mais à l'entrebâillement du coin une créature surgit à ses pieds.

« Wow ! Mais t'es vraiment maniaque de bondir sur moi comme sa ! S'écria Harry prit au dépourvue de ce geste de la part d'un… chat.

Comme s'il attendait une quelconque réponse de la part de cet animal domestique, celui-ci le fixait intensément. Dont on aurait dit deux prédateurs assoiffés. Par court défaut, le chaton caramel s'approcha lentement de sa « victime » ce qui eu de faire reculer Harry part des gestes de protestations.

_« Ne t'approche pas ! Tu ferais mieux de reculer petite créature et ne pas t'en prendre à moi ! _

Mais le félin n'écouta pas, il comprenait aucun mot de ce géant et s'en fut de nouveau une nouvelle démarche gracieuse vers l'homme torse nu. La gorge sèche, Harry reculait toujours devant les mouvements de son adversaire, puis, soudainement, il s'écroula sur le sol dans un vacarme à nouveau dure et engloutie par un bruit lourd. Sa boîte de lait s'était envolée dans les airs avant d'y asperger le torse et le visage du brunet, laissant un chat affamé se jeté sur lui et d'y passé des centaines de coups de langue rugueuse.

À l'instant, Harry rouvrit les yeux et se mit à sourire, en fait c'était les chatouillis qui le torturait.

_« D'accord j'abandonne. Tu as gagné… tu es mon chat. Répondit celui-ci en flattant le menton de la créature féline qui se mit à ronronner soudainement. Mais je dois me relever_.

Déposant le chat sur le sol et non sur lui, Harry se releva spontanément secouant sa tête maintenant parsemer de lait, puis regarda furtivement son chat et l'y sermonna. Bien que cet animal ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il disait, Harry n'avait pas trouver autre chose à faire. À vrai dire, il se posait plusieurs questions sur l'apparition soudaine d'un chat. Il n'avait jamais eu de chat, même depuis qu'il était petit où dans son propre appartement jamais il avait eu une de ses bêtes. Pourquoi ce chat était-il ici avec lui ? À passé entre ses jambes et à ronronner tout bonnement ?

Vraiment, le brunet avait du recevoir un énorme coup sur le crâne pour ne pas se rappeler du peu de ce qu'il vivait.

_« Ne fais pas ses yeux là, j'vais me sentir coupable. Mais rien ne fit, son chat caramel ne cessait de s'enrouler autour de lui. C'est tout de même toi le sadique, tu me butine !_

Abandonnant ses bruits de voix avec un animal, le jeune homme s'aventura de nouveau dans le couloir de son appartement pour se retrouver de nouveau sous les couettes bien au chaud et au passage regarder le soleil se levé au travers de ses rideaux. Alors qu'il venait de poussé le battant de la porte, de pénétrer un pied dans la chambre à la suite de son corps, Harry eu un cri d'effroi et s'accrocha au mur pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, non, non et non. C'était affreux, c'était impossible. Il devait rêver, s'ouate un fantasme de jeunesse mais ce n'était pas possible ! Pas aujourd'hui… dans son lit…

«_Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon lit ! Vous êtes malade !_


End file.
